


Roman's World Turned Upside Down

by HiddenDreamer67



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Theater AU, everything is a pun but it's fine, highschool, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Roman Sanders was used to being in the spotlight, so when the nerdy class president swoops in and steals the lead in "Hamilton" senior year, Roman's world gets turned upside down. Suddenly everyone in the school is fawning over Logan, including Roman's best friend Patton. Roman can’t seem to understand where it all went so wrong, or why the techie Virgil seems to get such a kick out of Roman’s dethroning.





	1. The World Turned Upside Down

Roman Sanders was used to being in the spotlight. He had practically grown up on stage; ever since he could walk, it seemed the young actor found somewhere to preform. Roman was the kind of high school theatre kid who spent every summer at a different thespian camp and spent his school year traveling between drama club rehearsals and community theatre productions.

 

So when Roman waltzed into his last high school auditions, he knew he was a shoe-in for the lead. Things had gotten to the point where the other drama students were too nervous to audition against him, instead fighting amongst themselves to see who would have the honor of being his co-stars. 

 

Given this exposition, imagine Roman’s surprise when he saw another individual’s name on the audition sheet. The thespian rubbed his eyes, checking if he had read that correctly. There was no way the snooty, book-obsessed senior class president would ever step foot into the class auditorium, let alone sing and dance whilst judged by his peers. Roman chuckled at the thought, guessing one of the techies had written the name down as some sort of goof.

 

“Roman!” Thomas, the director, greeted the young actor as he entered onstage. Thomas got up, going over to greet him with a smile before holding the student by his shoulders. “It seems you’ve got some competition. Another Sanders, eh?”

 

“No relation.” Roman heard someone answer before he could speak up himself. All heads turned to the auditorium doors, where there stood Logan Sanders himself. Logan began walking down the aisle towards the stage, adjusting his tie as he walked. Roman couldn’t help but notice how out of place the uptight bookworm looked in the extravagant room.

 

“I take it you’re Logan then.” Thomas went over to greet Logan with a handshake, which was stiffly received. “We’re so happy to have you join our ranks! No matter what you’re cast as, we hope you stick around. I think you’ll find us to be a jolly little family here. Isn’t that right, gang?” He waved an arm to the multitude students sitting in the first several rows, many of which whooped and cheered to prove his point. 

 

“I apologize if I kept you waiting.” Logan said. “I was caught up in an academic matter.” Roman couldn’t hold back a snort. Who spoke like that? 

 

“No, not at all!” Thomas assured him, giving him a small pat on the back. “In fact, we haven’t even started yet. Joan, please hand them the sign-in sheet.”  Joan the assistant director came over to stand next to Thomas with a clipboard, handing it to Logan. Logan quickly scribbled his name, handing it over to Roman who did the same. 

 

“We’ll start with the two of you.” Joan explained. “We want to get the lead auditions out of the way so we can test you against other characters and see who will make the best, most cohesive cast. Have you auditioned before?”

 

“Yes.” Roman said cheekily, knowing the question wasn’t for him. A few of his classmates snickered.

 

“No, but I’m familiar with the process.” Logan either didn’t hear Roman or chose to ignore him.

 

“Alrighty then!” Thomas clapped his hands together. “We’ll go in alphabetical order, so Logan goes first.” 

 

“Good luck.” Roman smirked, jumping down and joining his best friend in the front row. “You’ll need it.” There was a mix of chuckles and glares thrown his way, but Roman knew you couldn’t please everyone.

 

“I don’t think I will, actually.” Logan replied, causing a chorus of ‘ _ ooohs’ _ to sound through the crowd at his comeback. 

 

“Now, this is an excellent time to remind everyone that this is a judgement-free zone.” Thomas gave Roman a pointed look. “Some of us have been here for years, and some of us it’s our first day, but we’re all equals. There’s no reason to be nervous. We’re all here to have fun and put on a great show.” 

 

As Thomas began prepping Logan for what to sing, Roman couldn’t help but jokingly wonder if he should pull out a camera. This was sure to be comedy gold. What made Logan think he had any chance against Roman in a competition of the arts? The only possible explanation was that Logan had lost some sort of bet and was being forced into this against his will. Roman almost felt sorry for him. 

 

Then Logan started to sing.

 

Roman’s confidence deflated with every passing note. Logan was... _ fantastic. _ He had the singing voice of angel, hidden away behind those dorky glasses. And Logan had more than raw talent; every word was filled with such character, such  _ passion, _ that even without all the costuming and lights it was truly as though the musical was being performed right then and there. During his performance, a hush fell over the auditorium as no one wanted to miss a second. With a gulp, Roman realized that had never once happened at any of his auditions before.

 

As the song faded to an end, Logan took a stiff bow. The crowd was silent before all at once bursting into applause. Even some of the techies were on their feet, shouting Logan’s praises.

 

“Wh-where did that come from?” Roman asked, hands nervously touching his cheeks. 

 

“I have an appreciation for Hamilton.” Logan said with a cocky shrug, causing a round of snickers to sound throughout the room.

 

Noticing Roman’s anxiety, Patton turned to put a reassuring hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s alright.” He whispered. “You’ve got this!”

 

But Roman wasn’t so sure. He took a look at the directors, and was discouraged to find them both still in shock. Joan was gazing at Logan in complete awe before scribbling frantic notes on his clipboard. 

 

“Well done, Logan!” Thomas said cheerfully, rising to come pat Logan on the back. “Are you sure that was your first audition? Because you coulda fooled me!” 

 

“Yes, I’m quite sure.” Logan stated, not catching that the question was more rhetorical. Roman groaned quietly. How on earth could that performance just have come from this emotionless robot before him? 

 

“Alright, Roman, you’re up buddy!” Thomas said, guiding Logan over to the stage stairs. Roman found, for the first time in at least eight years, he was actually nervous for an audition. Why couldn’t he have just gone first? Why couldn’t Logan have stayed in whatever academic club he was at before? Why did the world suddenly have it out for him?

 

“That was your cue, Roman.” Thomas’ voice broke Roman out of his melancholy thoughts.

 

“Sorry, what?” Roman asked, shaking his head to try and get back in the moment.

 

“Your cue.” Thomas motioned to the accompanist to start again. Roman braced himself, but the second he opened his mouth the note came out like he was going through puberty all over again. Roman’s cheeks turned a slight pink as a few giggles were heard.

 

“It’s alright!” Thomas assured him. “Just try again.”

 

And so began the longest, most humiliating audition of Roman’s life. Every note was a struggle. He forgot the words. Nothing sounded the way he had rehearsed it. Eventually Roman managed to get through the song, and he was so focused on getting the basic music down that he forgot to actually  _ perform _ in character. 

 

“That  _ was _ good, Roman!” Thomas praised, but Roman took note of his wording. Good, not great.

 

“Just one more time, I can nail this, I swear!” Roman begged.

 

“Sorry, but we have to keep going.” Joan gestured to the many students still waiting in their seats, many looking bored by this point. Logan Sanders seemed to have been answering a text. A text! He didn’t even have proper stage etiquette! Everyone else was wise enough to know that there were no phones out during an audition, and yet no one was correcting him on it.

 

“Maybe at the end of auditions we’ll have enough extra time to squeeze you in again, if you really think you need it.” Thomas said hopefully, not wanting to be the cause of Roman’s sadness. But the auditions came and went with Roman finding himself leaving disappointed.

 

“Great job, Roman.” Deceit Sanders said with a sarcastic smirk, his words clearly insincere. Roman  vaguely recognized him as the head of costuming and makeup as he bumped into Roman slightly on his way out with the other techs. Roman gave him a small scowl.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it so much, Roman!” Patton told him as the two began walking to the parking lot. “It really wasn’t as bad as you think. Everyone’s flubbed an audition before, it just happens.” 

 

“Not to me.” Roman said, sulking.

 

“Besides, your audition didn’t count as much as others.” Patton reminded his thespian bestie. “Thomas has known you for  _ years. _ Even if today was well, today, he can look back on all you’ve done. He knows what you’re capable of; if he thinks you’ll make a better Hamilton than Logan, than you’ve got nothing to worry about. And you would make a great Hamilton! You’re a great actor! Why else would you have been cast so many times before?”

 

“You know, you’ve got a point there padre.” Roman began to perk up, waving goodbye to his friend as he turned to his car. So he failed an audition, big whoop. Thomas was still sure to cast him as the lead. His director knew more than anyone how important it was to Roman for him to be cast in this production. 

 

After all, it was Roman’s  _ senior year. _ Roman’s last production before going off to college as a musical theatre major. Thomas had asked for Roman’s input specifically on what show to do this spring to grant him a proper send-off. After all of Roman’s dedication to the theatre program, all the (occasional) blood, sweat and tears, there was no way Thomas would yank the rug out from under him by casting some newbie trying to steal his thunder at the last second. No, Roman had to stay confident that his director was wise enough to do what was fair. After all, personal bias was one of the best parts of high school casting. 

 

Still, Roman found it difficult to fall asleep. What if Patton was wrong? What if Thomas had a change of heart? What if Logan was secretly Thomas’ nephew and therefore even  _ closer  _ to Thomas than Roman? They did have the same last name, although so did Roman. So did a few of his classmates, actually. 

 

What would he be cast as if he wasn’t Hamilton? Probably Aaron Burr, who was a decent secondary character. In fact, he could be considered a co-lead. But co-leads don’t end up on broadway. Roman shuddered, pulling his blanket closer to himself. 

 

Sometime around five in the morning, Roman’s phone dinged, and he scrambled to grab it off the nightstand. Roman got a group text the next morning from Thomas with the casting list. He frantically began to read: “ _I hope you all had fun yesterday at auditions! No matter where we cast you, I hope you know-_ _”_ Roman scrolled past the obligatory mushy gooshy message, getting straight to the nitty gritty of the list. His eyes widened, and for a long moment Roman found himself completely frozen in shock at the results. It was worse than he had imagined:

 

_ Hamilton- Logan Sanders _

_ Hamilton (understudy)- Roman Sanders _


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole school is abuzz about the casting call, and Patton feels his loyalties might be shifting.

Patton Sanders was sitting silently at his desk in homeroom when he finally read the text. Patton was thrilled to find he got John Lawrence whom he auditioned for, but scrolling down further…

 

“Uh oh.” Patton said quietly to himself, already hearing the angry, stampeding footsteps down the hall. He glanced nervously at the drama director, who seemed to be sitting at the teacher’s desk expectantly. This was all the warning given before a furious Roman burst into the room. 

 

“ _ UNDERSTUDY _ ?!” Roman exclaimed, giving the drama director an irritated look as he dramatically entered.

 

“Yes, good morning Roman.” Thomas greeted him, expecting this behavior as he sat facilitating homeroom. After all, he had known Roman for several years. 

 

“Good morning?” Roman scoffed. “That’s how you treat me, after all we’ve been through? I suppose I’m just another pawn in your sick, twisted game of teenage broken dreams, aren’t I? I certainly see how you became a drama director, seeing as how you have a flare for shakespearean backstabbery!”

 

“...Are you finished?” Thomas asked him.

 

“Almost.” Roman took a moment to take a deep breath before saying the rest in one quick bout: “ _ I’m very sorry for my attitude I’m just upset about my circumstances and I want answers _ .”

 

“That’s better.” Thomas said with a smile. “For a second I thought I’d have to send you to the principal's office for dramatic backtalk again.” Roman had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“Thomas,” Patton said, coming up to join the other two, “I was kind of wondering the same thing. Why did you make the casting calls you did?”

 

“First off, you two should know better to question the director’s casting choices.” Thomas said, looking sternly at the two of them. They both ducked their heads like misbehaving school children. 

 

“But-!”

 

“No buts, Mr. Sanders.” Thomas silenced Roman, just as the final bell went off. “By the sound of things you need to head to your own homeroom. If you have a personal inquiry you can find me during free period.”

 

With an irritated grumble, Roman walked out the door. Patton couldn’t help but feel pity for his best friend; after all, there had never been an understudy in any of their previous productions. Patton was always under the assumption that you weren’t allowed understudies in high school theatre. Did this mean Roman wouldn’t be on stage _ at all _ ? 

 

“Thomas?” Patton spoke up later, after having finished his class work. The drama director looked up to show he had heard Patton. “Is it... _ wrong _ that I think Logan was the right call?”

 

“No!” Thomas looked at Patton with pity, coming over to comfort his student. “Patton, Logan’s audition was absolutely incredible. I know Roman’s your best friend, and he’s incredibly talented, but it’s okay for you to acknowledge another’s talents as well. It’s perfectly valid for you to have your own opinions on who should get the role, especially if your thoughts are based more on the actual audition than on personal bias.”

 

Patton nodded, but he knew that Thomas was wrong. Patton’s decision was based on a  _ very _ strong personal bias. He couldn’t stop thinking about it as the whole school seemed to be buzzing about the news. 

 

“Did you hear Roman’s not the lead in that musical thing anymore?” A boy whispered behind Patton in biology. 

 

“What!” His lab partner hissed back. “Then who is?”

 

“You’re never gonna guess.” 

 

“Who?”

 

“Logan. Sanders.” (“You’re right, I wouldn’t have guessed.”)

 

Patton felt his chest tighten slightly, and he was reminded of the true reason Patton was glad Logan was cast as Hamilton. 

 

Logan Sanders was, in Patton’s mind, the epitome of high school boyfriend material. He was absolutely breathtaking. Logan had the kind of confidence that could control any room; not to mention, Logan’s intelligence was something that was admired by all who encountered him. Patton had heard rumors that Logan was accepted to every ivy league school across the country, and honestly? He could believe it.

 

But that’s not what attracted Patton to Logan like a magnet; no, it all started back in sophomore year, when the two shared a chemistry class together. Patton had never been fond of chemistry until he overheard a discussion between their teacher and Logan, talking about different kinds of plastics of all things. The way Logan spoke made the subject matter so intriguing, to the point where chemistry quickly became Patton’s favorite class. Who else but Logan Sanders could discuss biodegradable polymers and still keep the audience enraptured?

 

Logan observed the world in an entirely different way. Logan was focused and committed on the simplest of things, and Patton knew from a few of Logan’s wardrobe choices that he was secretly geeky as well. Patton wanted to see the world through Logan’s eyes, and selfishly Patton wanted to see what Logan would ever see in him.

 

Alas, it had not worked out. After chemistry ended without Patton being able to work up the nerve to actually  _ talk _ to the guy, Patton had had the rotten luck of not having a single other class with Logan. Not only that, but Logan was in a social circle polar opposite to Patton’s. Logan was class president and always surrounded by other brilliant nerds destined to work for NASA, whilst Patton hung out with the theatre troupe destined to be on Broadway (or, more likely, a community theatre stage). 

 

Now, with this sudden and unexpected clashing of worlds, Patton couldn’t help but hope for the best. This could be his chance to finally talk to his long-time crush, before they all graduated and Patton lost his chance forever. It was with these giddy thoughts that Patton entered the lunchroom, almost forgetting about Roman until he saw his friend sulking in the corner. 

 

“You know, I never really thought about it, but Sanders is pretty hot.” A girl twirling her hair by their table, both Roman and Patton looking up.

 

“Which one? Roman?” Her friend questioned.

 

“No, Logan!” The first said with a giggle, not even giving a glance in their direction. Patton couldn’t help but silently agree with her. Roman groaned and put his head down. 

 

“That’s it, I’m ruined.” Roman muttered. “Even every girl in school has officially fallen for his charm.”

“You’re not ruined.” Patton patted his shoulder before starting in on his lunch.

 

“Yes, I am!” Roman threw his arms up in exasperation. “And what’s he got that I don’t, huh? Sure, he can sing a couple notes. But that doesn’t mean he’s attractive. He dresses like a 30 year old man on a way to a nine to five job who thinks he’s special because he watches parks and rec on the weekends.” 

 

Patton giggled at that. “You make interesting clothing choices too, kiddo.” Roman looked down at his princely outfit.

 

“I’m having a rough day.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms. “This is my pouting outfit.”

 

“Sorry.” Patton apologized, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Did you talk to Thomas?” 

 

“Briefly.” Roman rolled his eyes. “He said something about living up to my full potential before he moved on to someone else. What does that even mean?”

 

“Maybe he’ll explain when we get to rehearsal?” Patton said with a shrug. 

 

“I can’t wait that long!” Roman huffed. “By that point that stuck up nerd will probably have stolen something else from me.”

 

Patton winced. “Well, I mean, technically he didn’t steal anything from you…” A glare from Roman made Patton shut up, quickly taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

“Of course he did!” Roman insisted. “You and I both know that  _ I  _ deserve that part. You know how important this is to me, and I’ve done so much for this department for  _ years  _ to get here. Now all of a sudden Specks thinks he can just waltz right in and steal my dream?”

 

Patton was suddenly very focused on his sandwich, but Roman didn’t notice.

 

“Who does he even think he is?” Roman ranted on. “What business does he have in the theatre department? He already rules over like every other nerdy part of the school. It’s just plain rude to come and try to dethrone me like this. And he can’t act! He’s just a stoic robot in a tie! Thomas is going to regret this, I just know it. Logan will ruin this whole production!” 

 

“Let’s talk about something else.” Patton abruptly changed the subject, feeling very uncomfortable. 

 

“Augh, sorry.” Roman sighed, shaking his head to try and calm down. “I’m just sooo frustrated. But you’re right, let’s stop talking about him. The last thing I want to talk about is that vile, selfish, unrelenting-!”

 

Patton had never told Roman about his crush. When he first had the chemistry class, Patton hadn’t come out to Roman yet. Then Patton knew the crush would never develop into anything, so he didn’t mention it. And now...well, Patton certainly wasn’t about to confess his feelings to Roman anytime soon. It would likely shatter Roman’s already incredibly fragile spirits. In fact, knowing Roman, Patton was surprised he had even shown up to school today. It had to be hard being reminded of your failure in every class as the students whispered about you. Patton didn’t want to make Roman’s burden any heavier.

 

Still, as he entered the auditorium doors for rehearsal, Patton couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. He froze, staring at Logan across the room as he casually spoke with one of the techies. Patton felt his heart flutter. There he was- Logan was _here._ _In Patton’s auditorium._ The place Patton spent so many after school hours, the place that had become his home away from home. Patton felt a giddy feeling rise in him as he let a wave of puppy love daydreaming sweep him off his feet. 

 

“All hail the new drama king.” Patton jumped, startled as someone spoke up next to him. 

 

“Deceit!” Patton said nervously. “How, ah, how long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to catch you staring at the next big thing.” Deceit nodded towards Logan, taking a lick of a sucker. “You planning on dumping Roman and becoming another Logan lackey?”

 

“What? No!” Patton insisted. “Roman is my best friend, and I would never abandon him like that.”

 

“So why’re you staring at Mr. Class President like he’s all that?” Deceit smirked, putting the sucker back in his mouth. 

 

“I just…” Patton felt a blush rising to his cheeks. “Well, I just...think he’s kinda cute, that’s all.”

 

Deceit’s eyes widened, and Patton began to feel uneasy as he watched Deceit slowly pull his sucker back out. 

 

“Well would you look at that.” Deceit said with a grin, throwing his arm around Patton’s shoulders. Patton shivered slightly at the contact. “Even Roman’s loyal puppy dog has a crush.” Deceit gave Patton a little shake. “ _ Now  _ it’s getting interesting.” 

 

“No!” Patton insisted, pulling away from Deceit and regretting he said anything in the first place. “Deceit, please, this has to stay between us, okay?”

 

“Patton, don’t you trust me?” Deceit gave a pretend shocked face. 

 

“I’m serious!” Patton insisted, getting slightly frantic.

 

“Alright!” Deceit put his hands up in surrender, before sticking one hand in his pocket and using the other to put his sucker back in his mouth. “I promise, your juicy secret is safe with me.” Patton didn’t notice how Deceit’s fingers twisted and crossed around the stick of the sucker as the makeup tech walked away.

  
  
  



	3. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is startled by the responses he receives after the casting call, and he questions Thomas’ assignment of an understudy.

Logan’s school day had been...strange, to say the least. Every classroom he entered there were more eyes on him than usual. Mere acquaintances seemed to feel the need to come up and speak to him. 

 

“Hey Logan!” A girl Logan didn’t even recognize greeted him the moment he walked through the front doors. “I just wanted to congratulate you on getting that part. I had no idea you were so talented! Well, I wasn’t there, but Valerie was, and she said you were brilliant.”

 

“Er, thank you.” Logan said, a bit thrown off. He hadn’t even gotten another few steps before a young man he recognized from auditions came up to him.

 

“Logan!” Terrence said with a smile, following Logan to his locker. “Man, you were incredible yesterday! Congrats on getting the part, I can’t wait to work with you on stage. I’m Aaron Burr, by the way. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

 

“Mhm.” Logan was more focused on getting his books into his locker. 

 

This pattern of well-wishers continued throughout the day. It hadn’t occurred to Logan just how important casting was to all of the drama students. Almost every face that had sat in the auditorium seats the day before made an appearance just to give him their two-cents on the cast list.

 

Of course, not everyone was so thrilled about the results. Roman Sanders had made his displeasure known loudly and often. Though Logan had yet to witness it himself, as Logan sat down in the auditorium seats waiting patiently he knew it was only a matter of time. Thomas seemed to be in the middle of a quiet disagreement with Roman, and the only shocking part was that it had remained quiet.

 

“Mr. Sanders?” Logan called out to get his attention.

 

“Ah, Logan!” Thomas greeted, finally acknowledging the other student. Thomas pointed to a chair and Roman stomped over to sulk in it, indicating their discussion was over. “And just Thomas is fine, otherwise it might get confusing.” This was said with a laugh. “Anyways, what can I do ya for?”

 

“Well Mr. Sanders, I was wondering if I could discuss why you think it necessary for me to have an understudy.” Logan explained, standing up. He had researched the word this morning, previously unaware of its meaning. At the mention of this, Roman’s head perked up just enough to send a glare in their direction.

 

“Yes, well I figured it would be best to be prepared in this instance.” Thomas explained. “Especially given your scheduling conflicts. You’re a very busy young man, Logan! I’m impressed. Joan and I actually weren’t sure if a Lead role would be too much for you to handle, given everything on your plate. We didn’t want you to feel overburdened.”

 

“Mr. Sanders-”

 

“Thomas.”

 

“-with all due respect, I find that a bit preposterous.” Logan retorted. Many advisors had suggested Logan lighten his course load or extracurriculars over the years to help alleviate stress. Logan promptly ignored every single one. “It should be my responsibility to decide if I’m overburdened and deal with the situation accordingly.”

 

“Of course!” Thomas agreed. “But this is your first time in theater, yes?”

 

“Yes.” Logan admitted, and he heard a scoff from Roman.

 

“Being a lead can be a lot of work.” Thomas told him. “It’s a lot of responsibility. You have a lot of lines to memorize, choreography to learn, songs to sing, and the pressure can really affect you. If it becomes overwhelming, I want you to have the option to drop out without sinking the entire cast. Usually I don’t offer such an opportunity, but because you were previously committed to so many activities I know your loyalties will lie there.”

 

“I assure you, loyalty will not be an issue.” Logan said. “If such an issue arose I would simply weigh each activity against the other to determine which would be most feasible as well as reap the most long term benefits.” 

 

“That’s very wise of you Logan.” Thomas smiled. “But you can’t plan for everything. That’s why we have understudies!” Roman’s glare only darkened. “In fact, that’s one of the main reasons I cast Roman as an understudy. Firstly, because this cast has been granted two talented individuals who could both play Hamilton equally well.”

 

Logan raised an eyebrow at that, causing Roman to let out a small noise of offence.

 

“And secondly,” Thomas pulled Logan more to the side, prompting Roman to lean forward, “because I’m a bit worried about your availability on the show weekends.”

 

“What do you mean?” Logan frowned. “I sent you my schedule, there’s no conflict.”

 

“Well, not directly.” Thomas agreed. “But you have something earlier in the day on almost every performance day. This debate tournament on the 27th especially worries me.”

 

“It ends two hours before I’m meant to arrive at the theatre.” Logan reminded him, getting irritated. He hated when adults did this; questioning his carefully thought out plans. 

 

“Well, what if it runs late?” Thomas offered. “Or there’s traffic? Both feasible, and I wouldn’t want everyone waiting up on you. Instead we can have a security blanket. Not to mention, I don’t think you quite understand how taxing a performance can be. I don’t want any of your activities suffering because you’ve run out of energy.”

 

Logan took a long, slow sigh as he realized he wasn’t about to change his mind. “...understood.”

 

“Good!” Thomas clapped him on the back, turning out so the conversation was more open again. “Really, I’m sure everything will be fine. We’ve just been blessed with enough great talent to spare, so why not make the most of it? After all, I know it’s important that you all have a fantastic show. I know how much some of the seniors have been looking forward to this production, and I want to make sure it lives up to their expectations! Isn’t that right, Roman?”

 

Roman looked up, surprised to actually be addressed after eavesdropping. “...right.” He mumbled, going back to sulking.

 

“Okay!” Thomas glanced around the auditorium, spotting almost everyone had trickled in. “Everyone please make sure to sign your names on the sign-in sheet.”

 

Logan went over to take the sign-in sheet from Joan, who looked very pleased to see Logan again.

 

“Hey buddy.” Joan smiled at him, handing over a pen. “So glad to see you back! You’re totally gonna rock this. Your audition was amazing, I was rooting for you.”

 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Logan said, surprised to hear it from a faculty member. A few teachers had congratulated him throughout the day, but Logan hadn’t expected such blatant favoritism from one of the directors. Logan handed the clipboard back, turning to head towards the auditorium seats. On his way down the stairs Logan accidentally bumped into someone.

 

“Oh, my apologies Patton.” Logan said, recognizing his fellow student. The student seemed startled.

 

“You know my name?” Patton asked, surprised and acting a bit...nervous? Logan wasn’t sure how to label Patton’s behavior as he gazed at Logan.

 

“...yes?” Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Did Patton not remember him? “Patton Sanders? We had analytical chemistry together in sophomore year. I’m Logan Sanders.” 

 

“I know!” Patton blurted out rather quickly. “I mean, well, I just didn’t think you remembered me.”

 

“I make it a point to try and remember all the other ‘Sanders’ students, in case I get mistaken for them.” Logan explained, causing Patton to burst out laughing at a slightly abnormal volume. “...are you alright? You seem a bit nervous.”

 

Patton’s face turned red, and Logan realized he had probably embarrassed the poor guy. Logan winced. He had never been good at reading the room.

 

“It’s just...first rehearsal jitters.” Patton explained. 

 

“I see.” Logan nodded, although he didn’t see. Personally Logan didn’t feel… jittery. Logan stood there for a moment longer, feeling the awkward tension rising. “Well, it’s uh, good to see you again.”

 

“You too!” Patton smiled widely. Although looking past Logan’s shoulder, Patton’s smile disappeared. “Um, I should...go sign in…” Patton muttered, quickly dashing up onto the stage. Logan frowned at Patton’s behavior, turning around to see what- or rather, whom- had scared Patton off.

 

“Wonder why he’s in a hurry.” Deceit Sanders said, pushing past Logan with a sly grin as he headed up the stairs, still sucking a lollipop. “Usually he’d love to talk your ear off.” 

 

Logan didn’t have time to try and decode Deceit’s probably passive aggressive comment before his personal space was invaded a third time. Logan turned, almost coming nose to nose with a very irritated Roman Sanders.

 

“Can I help you?” Logan said somewhat irritably, getting annoyed at all these intrusions.

 

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing,” Roman warned, “but I will not be made a mere groupie in my own safehaven of the arts.”

 

“...okay.” Logan tried to sidestep around him, but Roman stepped to block his path once more.

 

“I will not have you disrespecting me.” Roman continued. “I am not to be underestimated. You have no idea who you’re dealing with. Mark my words Logan Sanders, I  _ will  _ be on stage this upcoming spring.”

 

“Are you threatening me?” Logan took a step forward. Roman, realizing his error, took a small step back.

 

“Well, ah, not directly.” Roman glanced at Joan, standing a few feet away just out of earshot as both boys were still fairly quiet. 

 

“Okay.” Logan pushed his glasses up. “I don’t know who I’m dealing with, hm? You’re Roman. Roman Sanders. You’ve been hand chosen for a role in a minimum of two productions annually since the age of five, and consequently you’ve learned to accept nothing less. This has made you cocky, arrogant, and downright rude.”

 

“I’m not rude!” Roman exclaimed, earning him the attention of a few students nearby. How did Logan know that?

“You’re ignorant to everything that happens outside of your personal...bubble.” Logan gestured with his hands to indicate such a bubble. “You’ve become blinded by metaphorical spotlights, making it impossible for you to default to anything but your selfish tendencies.”

 

“Well, you-!” Roman felt his cheeks turning red in anger as he struggled to come up with such a personalized insult to throw back at Logan. Truthfully, Logan had not had many first-hand encounters with Roman in the past; all of his assessments of Roman’s character were from what Logan had overheard from friends and colleagues. It seemed Roman had not paid the same attention.

 

“You... _ nerd! _ ” Roman winced; even he knew it had fallen flat.

 

“Oh, bravo.” Logan did a slow clap. “Even your insults lack any creativity.”

 

“Alright guys, break it up.” Joan came over, overhearing the situation was getting out of hand. “We’re all here to have a good time and put on a great show. There’s no reason to resort to name-calling. We’re a family, remember?” Logan rolled his eyes at the mention of ‘family’, and Roman looked as though he was about to deck Logan in the nose. 

 

“In any case, everybody take your seats!” Joan called out to the whole auditorium. “We’ll be starting rehearsal in just a few moments.”

 

“C’mon Pat.” Roman muttered, only to look around and see Patton wasn’t right by his side like usual. This only made Logan scoff.

 

“Extraordinary. You aren’t even paying attention to your best friend.” Logan shook his head sadly. “Virgil was right about you.”

 

Roman was about to retort angrily, but Logan’s words stopped him in his tracks. Roman furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused. “...who’s Virgil?”

 


	4. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out Virgil's role in Roman's downfall.

_Virgil Sanders was certain that Roman had never spent more than 30 seconds within the sound booth found in the back of the auditorium; of course, if he had, Virgil probably would have quit by now. **  
**_

_“Lights, please!” Roman called loudly from onstage, looking annoyed. “Is no one back there paying attention?”_

_Virgil reached over and flipped a switch, smirking when Roman was temporarily blinded._

_“He’s rubbing at his eyes again.” Deceit muttered irritably, sitting next to Virgil. “I told him he’s going to smear it. You have no idea how long it takes to make that fool look decent.”_

_“It doesn’t matter how much makeup you throw on his face.” Virgil replied. “No amount of beauty products is gonna hide the fact that he’s an asshole.” The two watched the performance for a few minutes, Virgil occasionally adjusting the actor’s mic levels._

_“I’m gonna be honest here, Virge.” Deceit said, surprising Virgil. Everything Deceit said usually came with about a hundred layers of sarcasm. “I cannot put up with this for another semester.”_

_“Then quit.” Virgil suggested. “No one’s forcing you to stay. I mean, I may stab myself without you out of sheer boredom, but at least I’ll get to see princey’s attempt at his own makeup.” Virgil began to picture Roman in shoddy eyeshadow and the wrong shade of lipstick, looking like a rejected clown._

_“You might be onto something.” Deceit paused, getting that signature snake-like face that let Virgil know he was up to something. “But you know, I don’t think that’d be enough. Sure, Roman the Vain would suffer, but he could still perform in cheap mascara.”_

_“What are you going on about?” Virgil frowned._

_“We need to knock him off his throne entirely.” Deceit grinned maliciously. “Imagine the look on his face if his precious spotlight was suddenly on someone else.”_

_“Scene change in 30 seconds, loser.” Remy’s voice came over the headset, reminding Virgil to turn down the lights. “Yo, is Deceit back there?”_

_“Uh, yeah.” Virgil adjusted the headset to turn out so Deceit could hear as well._

_“Roman’s makeup is smudged.” Remy explained. “Thomas wants you to fix it at intermission.”_

_Deceit rolled his eyes, causing Virgil to snort. Roman was too predictable. Deceit leaned close to the mic so he could speak as well. “We’re dethroning Roman. In or out?”_

_“Oh, you know i’m in.” Remy sounded far too eager, irritation dripping from his voice. “Princey’s touched my props table one too many times. So, who’s the new king?”_

_Deceit paused. “I may have forgotten a step.” Remy’s laughter rang through the headset._

_“C’mon, who would you pick?” Remy questioned. “Now i’m invested in this. For real, who should be Hamilton?”_

_“What about Patton?” Virgil suggested, watching Patton come on stage just as he was mentioned._

_“Ooh, drama.” Remy teased. “But nah, his vocals are too weak. Plus he’d never go for it, guy’s too much of a softie.”_

_“Terrence? Valerie?” Virgil continued down the list._

_“Female Hamilton, progressive.” Remy noted with a hint of praise. “But probably too progressive for this school.”_

_“And now you’ve already named every partially competent member of this cast.” Deceit said with a groan. “Therein lies our biggest obstacle: no one can hold a torch to his talents, unfortunately.”_

_“Dude may be the devil, but he’s got the voice of an angel.” Remy agreed._

_“Eh, I’ve heard better.” Virgil shrugged._

_“Well I doubt sensational music artist Prince is going to resurrect himself to perform Hamilton for our amusement.” Deceit argued._

_“Ouch, too soon.” Remy let out a hiss. “Kinda ironic though, trading out a princey for a Prince.”_

_“…wait.” Virgil was suddenly struck with a thought. “Guys, I really have heard better.”_

_“No Ed Sheeran either.” Remy teased._

_Virgil paused. This was getting a bit too far. He didn’t know if Logan would be mad at him for divulging his secret._

_“C’mon, are we your best friends or not?” Deceit raised an eyebrow, and Virgil couldn’t keep his lips shut._

_“It’s Logan.” Virgil admitted._

_“Wait, the nerd can sing?” Remy sounded surprised._

_“Yeah, but he doesn’t like to perform in front of crowds, he says it’s too attention-seeking for his taste.” Virgil continued. “But Logan’s all-time favorite musical is Hamilton. He’s obsessed with it. He can’t believe we’re performing it next semester and he’s convinced that we’re going to do it ‘wrong’ and ‘ruin the experience’.”_

_“…how close are the two of you?” Deceit asked, furrowing his eyebrows thoughtfully._

_“I dunno, pretty close?” Virgil shrugged. He considered Logan his best friend, often even with present company included. Of course, he’d never let Deceit know that; the guy seemed to have a jealousy problem._

_“Close enough to convince him to audition?” Deceit said with a smile._

_“Wait, you’re serious?” Virgil turned to him. “I thought we were just joking around.”_

_“I’m dead serious.” Deceit’s smile widened. “Think about it- wouldn’t you give anything to have even one semester without that?” Deceit pointed to the stage, where Roman was once again wandering out of the spotlight. Virgil reached over to adjust the light with a sigh. He was always having to make little tweaks to the lights and sound to make up for Roman’s mistakes, yet the actor never once thanked him for his assistance._

_“But Logan’s not an actor.” Virgil argued._

_“He doesn’t need to be.” Deceit retorted. “All we need is someone with the confidence and pipes to offset Roman. Worst case scenario, Roman still gets the lead but we get to watch a petty argument break out at auditions when princey feels threatened. But best case scenario: Roman’s dethroned and we get to watch him break down when he realizes the world doesn’t revolve around him for once.”_

_“Sounds like a win-win.” Remy piped up. “C’mon Virge, do it for the drama.” There was an unmistakable slurping sound on the other end of the mic as Remy took a long sip from his Starbucks._

_Virgil hesitated. He didn’t want to make any of his friends mad at him. What if Logan flopped the audition and never spoke to Virgil again? What if he refused, and Deceit made him the butt of all jokes for the rest of the year? Both scenarios were equally isolating and frightening._

_“I’ll…talk to him about it.” Virgil finally caved. “I can’t force him to audition though, you know.”_

_“Of course you can.” Deceit smirked. “Just tell him his grade depends on it.” This earned a small chuckle out of Remy._

_“Tell him he can’t go to Harvard until his Shakespeare improves.” Remy added._

_“Tell him he’ll disappoint the founding fathers.” Deceit continued._

_“Tell him I’ll buy him starbucks if he does.” Remy offered._

_“Wow, I didn’t realize you were taking this so seriously, Remy.” Virgil pressed a few buttons to prep for the incoming musical number._

_“I’m serious, I will get him his pumpkin spiced lattes.” Remy agreed. “Or whatever it is soulless robots drink. Seriously, I am so pumped for this now. I’m gonna make buttons that say ‘Logan is our King’. No, wait…T-shirts.”_

_“Personally I’m more of a sweatshirt guy.” Virgil said._

_“Yeah, we know.” Virgil could hear the judgemental look in Remy’s voice. “We’re trying to avoid looking like an emo disaster here, hun.”_

_As the hours crawled by in rehearsal, Virgil began to consider the possibility of Logan onstage instead of Roman. It was…strange, to say the least, picturing Logan prancing around in a leotard singing about birds or love or whatever else musicals were about. Still, as Virgil took the time to actually listen to Roman’s singing, Virgil realized…Logan just might have a chance. The thought continued to plague him up until opening night, and once it was planted the thought just wouldn’t leave. So, after several weeks of prodding from Deceit about when he was gonna ask, Virgil finally brought it up. Logan auditioned, Roman lost, and the techies celebrated the downfall of a tyrant._

———————————

“Hey, missed you at lunch.” Virgil greeted his friend, Logan walking over to join him in the sound booth.

“My apologies.” Logan said. “I ended up being swarmed before I could save you a seat.”

“I wouldn’t have taken it anyways.” Virgil shrugged. “Overcrowding isn’t really my style.”

“I just don’t understand all the attention.” Logan said with a frown. “I thought you said the theater department was unpopular?”

“Usually, yeah.” Virgil explained. “Because everybody knew it’d just be Roman in a crown and some others to dance around him. But now you’ve overthrown Princey, so it’s-” Virgil made sarcastic jazz hands. “- _drama_.”

“Did someone say drama?” Deceit stuck his head in with a sucker on his tongue and a smirk on his lips. “Because Virgil, I have just found the juiciest twist in our tale.”

“No eating in the sound booth.” Logan reminded Deceit, knowing that rule due to how often Virgil complained about it. Logan had never approved of Virgil’s snake-like friend, but the two spent a lot of time together as techies. Only now did Deceit seem to notice Logan’s presence, and his smirk twisted into a frown.

“…no actors allowed.” Deceit retorted, giving his sucker a long, slow lick.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Virgil winced. “That’s kinda technically a rule, too, see only techies are allowed in the sound booth equipment for liability stuff I guess.”

“Fine.” Logan stepped back, looking over at Thomas. “I need to be somewhere else anyways.”

“Logan, it’s fine.” Virgil insisted, but Logan was already heading over towards the director.

“So Virgil-” Deceit sat down in the other chair, completely oblivious to Virgil’s unease. He snapped his fingers in front of Virgil’s face to gain his attention. “-I just found out that little patton cake has been ogling your nerd friend.” Deceit let this sink in a moment.

“Wait, what?” Virgil glanced at the two individuals within the auditorium. He was surprised, mostly because Logan didn’t seem like Patton’s type. Only now did he notice the glances Patton kept sending Logan’s way. Once Virgil saw that, it was obvious. Patton was  _seriously_  crushing on Logan, from the looks of things. How had Virgil missed that?

“Head over heels in puppy love.” Deceit made a gagging face. “Isn’t that just  _perfect?_  Roman’s right hand man in love with his stage successor. I could hardly plan it better myself! So, here’s what I’m thinking: you get Logan to ask Patton out. Something indirect, like studying or reading lines. Logan will just see it as a productive activity, but poor unsuspecting Patton will become even more smitten.”

“Hang on.” Virgil frowned. “I thought we were messing with Roman.” He didn’t like where this was going. Virgil had no problem with Patton; in fact, Virgil quite liked the guy. He called him kiddo.

“This _is_  about Roman.” Deceit insisted. “Look, we got him dethroned: big deal. That’s sooo last week.”

“That was yesterday.” Virgil reminded him.

“But clearly, Roman’s still putting up a fight.” Deceit said. “We’ve got to really crush him where it hurts. Imagine the betrayal he’ll feel when he realizes his best friend is going out with his arch nemesis.”

 _Imagine the betrayal Patton will feel when he finds out he was used to hurt his best friend._ Virgil thought to himself with a wince. “I…really don’t think we should drag Patton into this.”

“What, so now you think you’re better than me?” Deceit challenged. “Now you want to take the moral high ground, huh? I’m not the one who dragged your android boy in. Who’s idea was it to drag Logan into this?”

“…mine.” Virgil admitted.

“Yeah, yours.” Deceit agreed. “I talk a big game;  _you_  pulled the trigger.” Virgil cringed, knowing he was right. Deceit sighed. “Virgil, we’re doing this for  _us_. We owe it to ourselves and techies everywhere to make Roman feel as inferior as he made you feel.” Deceit leaned back in the chair, sucking on his lollipop. “Besides, Patton will be fine. He’ll get to spend quality time with his crush, won’t he?”

“I guess…” Virgil conceded.

“And who knows? Maybe a beautiful relationship will blossom between-’” Deceit suddenly burst out laughing. “I can’t believe I almost made it through that with a straight face. There’s no way ‘Logan’ and ‘love’ would ever be in the same sentence. Especially with Patton. It’s like smashing a cupcake onto an microsoft computer.” Virgil silently agreed; Patton was going to get crushed.


	5. Your Obedient Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Thomas had other plans for Roman all along: but will Roman be willing to make such a big change?

It had been almost four weeks since auditions. Every after school rehearsal just brought on more agony for the previous star. Roman would be forced to watch Logan perform _his_  role over and over again, until Thomas would substitute in Roman for a few scenes to get some practice ‘just in case’. Some afternoons they ran out of time, and Roman didn’t get a chance to act at all. **  
**

Roman sighed irritably, watching Logan mess up the scene. It was meant to be a love song, the story of how Hamilton met his wife. But as the duo danced across the stage, Logan regarded the actress playing his wife with about as much fondness one holds for a broom. As Roman began to correct Logan’s movements in his head, Thomas’ words from that first rehearsal came back to him:

_“I want you to student direct.” Thomas explained. “I think you’d be fantastic at it, Roman. No one is as passionate about this program as you.”_

_“But I don’t want to direct!” Roman objected. “I’m not a director, I’m an actor!”_

_“Roman, if you’re serious about majoring in musical theatre, you’re going to need to know at least a little about every aspect of production.” Thomas said sternly. “ That’s why I didn’t cast you as Hamilton; I’m trying to do what’s best for you. You’d still be able to put a bit of that creative vision of yours into the performance. It’s a big change. But it’ll truly help you grow as a thespian.” Roman just gave a small grumble of disagreement. Thomas sighed. “First crew meeting is in a month. If you have any interest in directing I expect you to be there.”_

“Perhaps we should go over it again.” Thomas paused the scene for the tenth time. “Logan, could you try doing it with more feeling?”

“I will try.” Logan agreed, but as the music started up it was clear his performance was going to be just as stoic as ever. Roman couldn’t help but groan in frustration. This musical was going to be a complete train wreck, all because of his one flubbed audition. Thomas turned to Roman, looking thoughtful.

“Roman, would you perhaps…demonstrate?” Thomas said after this latest attempt, knowing Roman was both capable and willing.

“Yes,  _finally_!” Roman waltzed up onto the stage. “You’re looking at her as though you’re looking at…” Roman paused, trying to find the right analogy for Logan.

“A textbook?” Valerie suggested, still standing between the two of them.

“No, then he’d be looking at you fondly.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t come here to be insulted.” Logan frowned. “And if I recall, an understudy has no authority to tell me what to do.” Roman was incredibly tempted to slap Logan.

“Roman has plenty of stage experience.” Thomas informed him, his tone authoritative. “You’d be wise to listen to him, Logan.” Logan seemed to disagree, but with Thomas around he didn’t dispute the matter further. Roman smirked at his unwilling obedience. The understudy stood up a bit straighter, feeling proud that he was being heard for once.

“The problem, Logan, is that you seem to lack emotions entirely.” Roman chided him.

“I don’t lack emotions.” Logan corrected. “I just don’t express them.”

“What do you think theatre is!” Roman said exasperatedly, gesturing to the auditorium. “At its core, it’s raw emotions being thrown to the audience! You’re telling a story with such energy, such _passion_ , that they are forced to experience those emotions themselves.” He turned to Valerie, taking her hands in his. “You must  _show_ the audience- through words, not actions- just how much Hamilton deeply cared for his dear Eliza.”

“Considering Hamilton later cheated on her, I don’t think he cared very deeply.” Logan pointed out.

“You’re missing the point!” Roman groaned. ‘No one is meant to know what happens in Act 2 yet. For now, the message we are trying to convey is that Hamilton unconditionally loved her. May I?” At a nod from Valerie, Roman bent at the waist, gently kissing Valerie’s hands.

“There is another flaw in your advice.” Logan spoke up. “You are telling me to express emotions that I do not feel.”

“It’s called  _acting_.” Roman insisted. “Look at me- I don’t love Valerie; well, romantically. Platonically I think she is a wonderful actress and a fantastic addition to our cast.”

“Aww, thanks Roman.” Valerie said with a smile.

“But, watch this.” Roman cleared his throat, before looking intensely into Valerie’s eyes. “My dearest Valerie, words cannot express how fond I am of your presence. Every waking moment outside of your tender embrace is agony. Sweet Valerie-” Roman caressed her cheek with his hand, tilting her chin up. “-look up, for the stars tonight shall twinkle only for you. I shall write our names in them, so that our souls will never truly be apart. Look up, my darling Valerie, and remember how I loved you so.” Roman took a step away from Valerie, holding his hand aloft to still reach out for her. She reached back, eyes still to the sky.

A moment later, they both bowed, and a few of their classmates clapped.

“You see?” Roman explained. “I can make it  _appear_  as though I have a romantic attraction to Valerie. That’s really what acting is- creating strong emotions that weren’t previously there.”

“That seems a bit artificial.” Logan frowned. “And insincere.”

“Oh, get over yourself!” Roman said, now a bit irritated. “Clear your conscience or get offstage. Someone else will _gladly_  take your place.” Roman gestured to himself with his hand, making it clear he was willing to volunteer.

“Roman.” Thomas called out in a warning tone, forcing Roman to reel his attitude back in.

“Look, just-” Roman pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Okay, even someone like you loves _somebody_ , right?” Logan looked a bit flustered at this, and Patton seemed to be trying to catch his eye. Roman was too focused to take note of their interaction. “So just look at her and pretend she’s someone else. Or just default to some common ‘romantic’ signs. Smile more, touch her arm, make it appear as though you actually can  _stand_  another individuals’ company.”

Logan glared at him. “…fine.” But when Roman returned to his seat and they restarted the scene, Logan did considerably better. He still appeared to be a stone-cold robot, but at least now he smiled occasionally.

“Well done, Roman.” Thomas praised quietly out of the corner of his mouth. “You just directed.”

“That counts as directing?” Roman said, surprised. Though he’d rather be onstage himself, Roman had… enjoyed that. After all, he was fond of being able to show off his acting knowledge; and Roman certainly appreciated the part where he got to tell Logan what to do.

“Yup.” Thomas nodded. “So, have you given any thought to student directing? We’d still love to have you. The crew meeting is tomorrow.”

“…I’m considering it.” Roman admitted.

“Excellent!” Thomas grinned at him, and Roman tried to return the gesture despite his heart not being in it.

Roman didn’t know what to do. If that’s all that directing consisted of, student directing might actually be a tad bit, well, acceptable. Part of him just wanted to stay an understudy and hope Logan fell of a bridge; or maybe push him off himself. But the more rational part of Roman knew that it was foolish to just sit around as an understudy for his final year. He might as well do  _something_  to help the theatre department.

…even if that meant being a techie.

So, the following afternoon Roman found himself outside the auditorium doors. For the first time in his life, Roman realized he was actually nervous to enter the theatre.  _His_  theatre. He paced nervously in front of the entrance, anxiously watching the minutes tick by on his phone. The meeting had started half an hour ago, but Roman couldn’t bring himself to enter yet.

What if this was the wrong decision? Roman had spent the past 12 years of his life solely onstage. He knew absolutely nothing about the crew side of production, other than a few interactions over the years that had made him deduce that they all hated actors. But, everyone still loved _him_ , right? How else was he supposed to work with these nerds?

“Oh, this is ridiculous.” Roman scoffed, pushing open the doors and walking inside. All noise seemed to stop the moment he entered. A dozen or so geeks (only a handful of which he recognized) all turned to look at him.

“No actors today, crew meeting.” Deceit sneered, looking at him as though he were a child. Roman did not appreciate his attitude.

“Actually, snake bite, I’m here for the crew meeting.” Roman explained, trying to put on a sweet smile to counteract Deceit’s salty demeanor.

Deceit’s eyes widened. He looked over at an emo-wannabe techie, who sat next to him, and the two seemed to share some sort of look. Roman was pleased to see Deceit looked a bit worried about Roman’s presence. Roman had never cared for the makeup artist much.

“Ah, Roman!” A short individual with colored hair and glasses came over to shake Roman’s hand. “Thomas said you’d be coming today, we’re so glad to have you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Roman said with a smile, trying to remain as charming as ever in this gathering of strangers. “And you are…?”

“Oh, I’m Talyn.” Talyn smiled. “I’m the faculty director for the crew. We’re actually nearly done, but you can still come take a seat anywhere while I wrap this up.” Roman went and took a seat where he usually sat in the audience chairs, only to see that all the techies still sat a few rows back. Had they always been sitting there, or did they move to avoid him? Roman desperately hoped the former.

“Everybody, this is Roman!” Talyn gestured to Roman, handing him a stack of papers to fill out. He gave a small wave, but the crowd just stared at him. Roman slowly put his hand down. “Let’s make sure he feels welcome as he joins our team as the new student director!” A few techies begrudgingly clapped.

“Actually, it looks like the rest of you are dismissed.” Talyn put down their clipboard. “I’ll just fill Roman in on what he missed. Most of you won’t be needed until tech week. Of course, there are some exceptions. Costume department, there will be a meeting on Monday with our head seamstress. Check your emails so you don’t miss anything- because if you weren’t here I would be sad! Okay, bye peeps.”

Roman could feel all eyes on him, and for the first time that wasn’t a good thing. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, desperately trying to pay attention as a few inside jokes flew over his head while people began to pack up. It felt as though he had stumbled into some form of cult. Roman looked down at a packet that was handed to him, filled with things like liability contracts. Why was that necessary? What exactly did a techie do, anyways? Roman thought it was just pushing buttons, putting on eyeshadow, and generally just lounging around backstage.

“Um, excuse me.” Roman piped up, coming up once it was finally his turn. “But uh, what exactly am I meant to do?”

“Great question.” Talyn smiled.  “So Thomas still wants you to go to auditions to do the regular directing… thingys.” Talyn waved their hands to indicate doing things. “But we’re also going to have you spend some time backstage and in the sound booth so you can learn the equipment and help out on the show dates. You know, since you won’t be onstage.” Roman cringed slightly, but Talyn didn’t seem to notice as they looked around the auditorium. “Um…” Talyn seemed to spot their target. “Hey Virgil!”

 _Virgil_ …why did that name sound familiar?

“Yeah?” The emo-wannabe from before looked up at them. Now Roman noticed that he was wearing some sort of purple and black hoodie and more eyeshadow than should ever be worn in a public setting.

“Can you show Roman the sound booth next week?” Talyn asked. Virgil’s eyes widened, looking like he’d rather do anything else. “Just come in during rehearsals, show him the ropes so he can help you out during run throughs.”

“…yeah.” Virgil said begrudgingly, not looking pleased. Deceit snickered as he past Virgil on the way out, as only a friend does. Virgil sent him a glare.

“Thank you.” Talyn said sweetly, unfazed by Virgil’s grumpy attitude.

Roman couldn’t understand why Virgil seemed to reluctant to work with him. In fact, it was clear from all the techie’s attitudes that he was not welcome, but Virgil was perhaps the most blatant about it. Roman was beginning to second-guess this whole student directing thing. But why did Virgil have such a personal vengeance against him?

“…Wait a minute!” Roman gasped, pausing his homework as he suddenly remembered why Virgil’s name was so familiar. Virgil was Logan’s friend, the one who despised Roman despite the fact that Roman had never met the debbie downer before today. He practically threw his homework onto the floor, now too driven by anger to focus.

“Who does he think he is?” Roman paced in his room, too riled up to get sleep. “What right does he have to judge  _me_? He doesn’t know me. And there’s no way  _he’s_  perfect, either. Ugh, just another hot topic reject that’s trying to be above others with cheap black eyeshadow. He’s just being petty. He’s jealous.” Roman turned to his large vanity mirror, now speaking directly to his reflection. “He’s jealous because you are amazing. You’re talented and beautiful and you deserve to be respected.”

Roman could feel his fiery passion returning. It had gone missing briefly after auditions, but it was back with full force. Roman knew what he had to do: He was going to be the most amazing student director who ever roamed the halls. He would blow everyone away with his initiative and artistic vision. Everyone would be forced to love him again because of his spectacular work.

Even Virgil.


End file.
